Baka Koi
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: At a Pokemon Party Paul begins to wonder just how naive is his crush? Surely the idiot can see he's in love with him but that isn't the case. Will the simple thing be a red string tied around their hands will say something to the dense idiot?


****

Arashi: Another request fic for Darkangel048 who wants a comashipping, Ash/Paul one-shot. Not quite my Favorite Ash pairing but it's an okay one.

I don't own Pokemon or its characters since it belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Don't make a profit of this fic.

Baka Koi

Summary- At a Pokemon Party Paul begins to wonder just how naive is his crush? Surely the idiot can see he's in love with him but that isn't the case. Will the simple thing be a red string tied around their hands will say something to the dense idiot?

* * *

Paul twitch as Ash talks with the other trainers he meets on his journey. He's not going to put the thought he's jealous of the fact it seems Ash is flirting with Lance from his point of view. How stupid or naive that damn idiot is for him to see he cares about him.

The teen growls darkly taking a cup of punch drinking it when a voice asks him, "You like him don't you."

He chokes finding a red-head woman standing next to a brunette who watches him skeptically. He snaps softly, "What is it to you?"

"Ash is my friend and brother so I wouldn't want him hurt," The red-head snarls making the brunette squeeze her shoulder. "My name is Misty. I heard quite a bit about you Paul."

"Same with me," The brunette replies introducing himself as well. "Name is Gary Oak."

"Professor Samuel Oak is your grandfather?" Paul question remembering some basic info on the professor from his travels in Kanto.

"Yes but I'm more curious what you think of Ash." Gary answers smirking as he stumps the purple hair teen.

Paul's black eyes narrow in thought figuring he should just answer truthfully. "Well I do like him quite a bit and all but he's so damn stupid."

Gary smirks answering simply, "When it comes to feelings people has for him."

Paul scowls hearing the words only for it to get darker when Misty replies, "Especially for those who truly love him and all. Hm….maybe that activity we have plan up will make him realize it."

"What activity?" Paul question only for the two not to answer as they walk off as the one in charge of the party announce its time for the Red-String of Fate.

* * *

Red String of Fate? That's a strange activity, Ash found himself thinking not seeing some people dress in black tie red strings on people's wrists. He tries to move to get a punch when he falls back into someone's chest making him blink in confusion. He turns around to apologize when a sarcastic voice comes out.

"Has anyone taught you to look first?"

Ash teeth gnaw together feeling his temper rise as the sight of Paul greets his eyes. He tilts his head in confusion finding the red string around their wrists. He raises his hand thinking he's attached to someone else but it didn't come true. He had to be tied to Paul.

He sighs softly wondering what he ever done to deserve this fate. Ash gaze around finding the other guests have red strings around their wrists getting him curious. Lost in his thoughts he begins to things over. Other then having Paul tied to him its not that bad other then something of an interesting encounter.

"Baka Koi," A voice whispers making Ash jump trying to figure how to respond to the words.

He turns to look at Paul only to be in a lip lock with him. Heart racing in his chest, Ash blush a dark color feeling the string being tug as Paul pulls him close. He moans softly closing his eyes letting himself relax at the touch. Why is his heart racing? The strange feelings forming in the pit of his stomach makes Ash want to feel more of it.

"Now you get it stupid?" Paul asks pulling away breathing hard seeing with satisfaction Ash is the same way.

Ash's mouth drops a bit thinking over what happen then ask softly, "What are you trying to say?"

Paul growls pushing Ash into the wall kissing him once more this time with passion he has been holding back. He runs his hands up and down the raven's side getting soft moans at his actions getting a smirk to tug on his lips.

He murmurs to the other, "Do you finally get it through that thick head of yours that I love you."

Ash blinks in surprise feeling the warm mouth on his neck not caring people might be staring as he grips the purple hair teen's shoulders. He lets out a soft hiss in pleasure his eyes drooping.

He responds in the same tone, "I think I do like you that way."

Paul smirks a bit brushing the black bangs pulling away from Ash to stare into the honey-color eyes growling out possessively, "You're to be only mine."

Blushing Ash echoes softly, "Only your's."

* * *

**Arashi: It's done though there be some ooc since not use to writing Paul's personality. Please read and review.**


End file.
